Like St Valentine
by Mettlei
Summary: It couldn't be right, because it just doesn't happen... it just doesn't. But there I was sprawled on the ground, believing in Love at first sight. Hidan/Itachi. Rated T for language.


_An: hello, so I had a few hours of free time on my hands and... I hope you enjoy this even if it is not much. It is rated 'T' for language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction. The title is from a song 'Like St. Valentine' I don't own it and I don't own HIM. I found inspiration in the song but this is hardly a songfic since you don't even get the lyrics..._

_Warnings: Yaoi. General Valentine's day silliness. OOC-ness. AU. Enjoy._

_An: something I haven't done for a really long time... First/Hidan's POV. Hidan is telling the story so just shush and let him do it...we all know he can't keep his language clean._

_Like St. Valentine._

Fucking snow. That's all I can say...been like this for months now. Every year, come summer I am stupid enough to wish for winter and snow but when it actually is happening and I look more like a raped duck on the ice trying to keep balance than a human, I wish to void that wish. So many wishes.

Talking about wishes. First, I wish there would be no more snow, damn it. It would be grand if the temperature wouldn't be deadly, too.

Wish number two. I wish there were no St. Valentine's day. Really, what's it for and what gives?

So some money hungry card company or chocolate factory sees the good in it, but ordinary people? Okay let me rephrase that, how about the _single_ ordinary people. Yeah...thanks St. Valentine for rubbing it in. _Bitch_.

But the chocolate factories love miserable people so it's all good for them.

Making money of mass depression during the fourteenth of February is what they do.

Slipping on the ice, no crime to use complete strangers sleeves as a grounding point, really. Trust me you would do it too. I do it all the time, not by choice, mind you. But if I slip I prefer to keep my ass off the pavement even if it's more ice than anything else, the collision would still hurt.

Those strangers don't look at me kindly for abusing their clothes, but seriously in truth they are just terrified I will drag them down with me.

I'm going through this nightmare because I am freezing to near death on the way back from University and I decided to get hot coffee from the café shop down the street. It was a good plan... if not for the ice.

I wasn't even in danger of looking stupid by how slowly I was moving forward, everyone else was the same. February is the worst month of the year.

And here comes the injustice of it all. Those damn strangers are _still_ smiling, because its Valentines and because at least they have someone to hold on to. Oh yes, watch them go, hand in hand, supporting each other, giggling when one of them slips but the other pulls the hand and steadies the other... _injustice_.

I don't even mind being alone, it is just this damn _day_ that pisses me off. It's those lovey-dovey couples all around that make me want to throw up on them to spoil their happiness.

It just isn't fair.

You might think that Valentine's Day is a great day for confessing, I should have started with the fact that there's no one to confess to. If I had there wouldn't be a problem, I have no problems admitting such things. There's just no-one.

I slipped again but thankfully I was just by the café so I grabbed the door handle, they are really handy for people during the winter. And damn if I am not jealous of some faraway land that has never seen the white dead and frozen wasteland that is north.

Pass the torch because I would run for it...or slip to it...one of those.

Things heat up, most probably because I did too many things at the same time like letting go of the door handle, staring at black shiny hair and trying to grab a black sleeve... only I didn't quite make it because the person avoided me and the next moment my backside connected with the hard ice below... really amusing since I actually got to the café in one piece... but life was life. No respite.

With my bum starting to feel the cold from the snow I looked up and kept looking, unmoving... kind of transfixed.

The guy ... heh, the fuck, my brain fails to find fitting words to describe him.

"Hey baby, let me be your Valentine."

Black piercing eyes looked down on me with distain, oh I realised exactly how pathetic, stupid and brain-damaged I looked there sprawled with my ass hurting on the ice, looking up to him with a retarded grin, but there was no helping... The guy was a God. And I suddenly found myself believing in something as stupid as love at first sight.

It couldn't be right, because it just doesn't happen... it just _doesn't_. But there I was believing in it.

I admit, saying something like that was unreasonable and maybe stupid and it kind of was one of those Freudian slips, but give me a second chance and I would have said the same thing again. And at the third try I would still say the same thing because it was exactly what I wanted, I wanted to be this strangers Valentine no matter how unfitting I was for the role.

I watched a thin dark eyebrow pull up as the guy looked at me and I was sure I will receive a kick or two, instead a pale hand was extended... I grabbed on without thinking, letting this mysterious and overall gorgeous stranger pull me back on my feet.

"A simple 'would you like some coffee' would have worked better, since we're at café shop."

Of course, I had to agree with the stranger and those words and I think I even nodded in agreement, though I'm not so sure. I was way too busy taking in the appearance. The pale skin and little redness to it (maybe the cold temperature had its advantages, it was a pretty colour) the way the black brows stayed somewhat furrowed in an amused way, looking at me, the rosy lips pursued in a ghostly smirk.

"I'm Hidan." I blurted out, wanting to hear the name of the stranger, but both of us had to move since there were other people eager to get inside the café and out of the cold. So I grabbed the raven haired stranger's wrist and pulled him for a nearby table, sure enough the guy was trying to get rid of my grip and sure I heard some strange hissing noises but it wasn't important.

I got to a free table in the corner and urged the guy to sit down, sitting down myself.

"Itachi... my name is Itachi, you can get me coffee but don't expect anything else."

It was already exceeding all my expectations, I after all expected a kick or two... so this was wonderful.

I got up grinning ear to ear and went for the counter, throwing nervous glances back just in case Itachi would try to run for it.

I wouldn't let that happen.

On a side note, _'Itachi'_ was a beautiful name, it was meant to be whispered... not yelled or anything... whispered. _Itachi_...

In five short minutes I was back at the cosy table putting a steaming cup before Itachi, the guy wrapped pale fingers around it keeping them there for a while before putting sugar in the coffee.

I tried to look at everything at the same time, the hands, the dark purple painted fingernails, the face, the...anything. There were no flaws, not that I was looking for them but...still there was just none.

"So do you just randomly say that line and hope someone will want you as their valentine?"

Ouch, Itachi knew how to bite... but it was okay since there was a little smirk on those perfect lips, I was being teased...and so soon too. It made me grin.

"No... first time saying something like that."

"Meaning? Are you about to confess? If so, then trust me I won't believe a word you say."

Someone was being very honest and direct... those were good qualities in my books.

"I'm not about to confess my undying, death defying love for you we just met, too early for that, but I will say I am smitten." I don't know why this was funny and I didn't care, Itachi's laugh was waking me from the dead. As simple as that.

Yes, true love might be worth dying for...but I think true love should be worth living for.

But I don't know much of those things and I will forever be a non-believer I am sure, there was just the fact that my heart was racing looking in the sharp, keening and alluring eyes. The fact that the quiet laughter Itachi presented erased everything I said before and I didn't even know what exactly I had said just now and if it made me look stupid or not, time just stopped so I could _listen_.

If not love... it had to be at least chemistry.

Lust? It is overrated. I wasn't even thinking about that. Even though usually I would.

And something about Itachi and the way Itachi was sitting and looking at me and something about how Itachi was _breathing_ clearly told me I would have to work for it.

And the same _something_ told me I would enjoy the trying like never before.

If this guy wanted me to work for it and try my best to gain trust and friendship, I would. Getting the black jeans off would have to wait... I could wait.

It was bizarre enough that I was already thinking how to make Itachi laugh again, deprived already... anxious and eager.

And the worst thing about this all...I am pretty sure all my thoughts were on display. Because Itachi was just looking at me, sipping the hot steamy coffee and _looking_ with a tiny little understanding smile. Yeah... it was all on display.

I didn't know what kind of person Itachi was and honestly I wasn't trying to figure it out just yet.

So far I could only gather what Itachi let me see. There is a huge difference between arrogance and confidence... Itachi was no doubt confident with a pinch of pride to it.

"How comes I haven't seen you before, I come here really often." It was a fair question, it was meant to break the ice and start a relatively safe conversation, where if I played my cards the right way I would get Itachi's number and another date... okay this wasn't a date but there was no harm in imagining it was.

"I am here by mistake... my family just moved here and I am rather bad with directions. It got cold and I wanted something...hot."

"So you're lost?"

"Kind of."

"Don't worry, I'll get you wherever you need when you done with that coffee."

To my words Itachi inclined his head just a bit to the side and gave just a tiny little smirk. So I guess my heroic offer is accepted.

When Itachi took a piece of paper out of the pocket and put it on the table, pushing it to me I looked at it and grinned widely. First I thought Itachi was maybe fulfilling my wish and giving me his number. But this was just so much better, I couldn't resist but chuckle. On the piece of paper was an address and sure it was Itachi's new home, the one he was trying to find before I abducted him.

"What's funny?" Itachi inquired raising only one of the black eyebrows, taking another sip of coffee at the same time.

"Nothing... it seems you are my new neighbour."

"Really?"

"If the address is right then yes, really."

Itachi looked at me for a while as if trying to figure something out before giving me another one of those alluring half-smiles. "Interesting."

Yes, yes it really was.

Back on the street and into the cold, I led Itachi in the correct direction, it was enough to turn two corners for Itachi to sigh and admit that now he knew where he was.

Ice and snow and even the cold... it was all okay. I didn't really mind those things, they were the reason Itachi was holding on to my bicep, there was nothing romantic to it, it was more like Itachi was hurting me with the deadly grip but it counted. We weren't giggling like those overly happy couples did... but it still counted.

Because it made me smile and defy the slippery ice, if I would fall, Itachi would fall with me.

The address seemed to be right because Itachi stopped and my house was just ahead. We were indeed neighbours now.

Itachi let go of my arm and turned to face me, it was just starting to get dark and the street lamps where turned on, I couldn't help but appreciate how _lovely_ Itachi looked in this new lighting. The pretty nose reddened from the cold, I wanted to kiss it. But that would be really inappropriate and I would get the kick I was waiting for earlier.

"So neighbour..." I started encouraged when Itachi's little smile stretched wider. "Do I get your number or I just randomly pop up to your door...say tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then." Itachi said quietly and I was...well just happy. Smiling like a fool and all that, it didn't take long for me to realise that I was just approved of, I cought Itachi's wrist and turned him around surprising him with my lips on his.

Soft and fitting, that's how I would describe the brief little kiss... I pulled back with a grin and Itachi looked a bit dazed and too surprised to scold me and I wasn't about to stay to hear the scolding... still smiling like a happy idiot, I skipped to my house.

I really don't give a damn about valentines at all... but _few_ times in our lives... I guess it turns out alright. And this one was more than alright.

.

_An: thank you for reading, I hope it was alright even if I struggled a bit with the 'first view' I admit I don't like it and I won't do it again. Leave a review if you feel generous and...Happy Valentines :)_


End file.
